Head Mounted Display (HMD) technology is quickly evolving, especially with respect to its virtual reality (VR) applications for end users. However, many of the existing HMD systems continue to be tethered to computer systems which power the headset and drive the VR experience. In addition, VR HMD's are branching out into the Augmented Reality (AR) environment but still attached to an engine of some sort to drive the experience. End users seeking to feel completely immersive in the AR and/or VR experience yet able to move around your environment beyond just 360 immersive is still a solution waiting to be solved. While some systems can transmit 360-degree immersive video feeds, the recipient of such feeds are “stuck in place” and are not able to move themselves around the environment and not able to reach out and touch things (even virtually).
Accordingly, the embodiments of the present application aim to provide a head mounted display and associated system that provide an immersive presence of virtual reality, but to also allow the user to participate in their real environment beyond the 360 immersive. By merging VR with AR, the embodiments of the present application create a mixed reality experience for the user, completely self-contained with no need to be tethered to a computer system by cables. Thus, there is a need in the HMD field to create new and useful apparatus, systems, and methods for enhancing the HMD per se and the end user experience of the HMD. The embodiments of the present application provide such new and useful apparatus, systems, and methods.